


Little Link

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Age Play, Bathing/Washing, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sounding, penis plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: Link has had a rough day and when he wanders into the living room with his security blanket, Rhett knows what he needs.Chapter 1 Prompt: Age PlayChapter 2 Prompt: Sounding





	1. Bathing

Rhett was watching TV on the couch when he saw Link out of the corner of his eye, peeking around the Living Room door. Link had gone for a nap almost an hour ago but Rhett had heard him moving around almost the whole time. He had a worried look on his face and Rhett waved him into the room.

“What’s wrong?” he said, as Link padded barefoot into the room wearing a matching flannel pajama set. He was carrying his blue security blanket that indicated to Rhett, he wanted to play.

“I had a bad dream,” Link said, standing between Rhett and the TV. His voice was just a little higher pitched than usual and his bottom lip stick out. Rhett thought it was pretty adorable.

“Aww baby,” Rhett said, opening his arms, “come here to me.”

Link gave a small sniff before walking to the couch and climbing onto Rhett’s lap. He pulled his feet up onto the couch cushions and wrapped his arms around Rhett’s middle, burying his face in Rhett’s chest. “It was scary Daddy, I didn’t know it was a dream.”

Rhett hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head. “It’s okay baby, I’ve got you now.”

“Not a baby,” Link said, a little petulantly.

“I know you’re a big boy, but you’ll always be my baby,” Rhett said, stroking Link’s back to try and comfort him. He loved to feel Link’s full weight on his lap, clinging to him like he needed protection. “Why don’t we watch TV for a while to take your mind off it?” he suggested.

Link nodded enthusiastically. Since he didn’t seem to be going anywhere, Rhett found a Disney movie he’d DVR’d, and pressed play. He could feel Link relax in his arms almost immediately. They’d had a particularly busy day of filming that had left them both exhausted, but Link in particular had become visibly wound up as the day went on.

They stayed in that same position, cuddling on the couch in a comfortable silence for almost half an hour. At one point, Link’s thumb drifted to his mouth and he looked like he might fall asleep.

“Hey buddy,” Rhett said quietly, “maybe it’s time to try and get to sleep again.”

Link simply nodded and maneuvered himself off Rhett’s lap onto the other seat on the sofa. When Rhett stood up Link extended his arms and grinned. 

Rhett couldn’t help laughing. “I don’t think so. You said it yourself, you’re not a baby. Up you get.”

Rhett held out his hand and muttered ‘good boy’ when Link got up and took his hand. He silently led Link upstairs and down the hall.

“I’m not sleepy yet,” Link said sleepily as they approached the bedroom. He looked up at Rhett almost defiantly.

Rhett pretended to think for a moment. “Hmm, well in that case maybe it’s time for a bath instead.”

Link stuck out his bottom lip. “Don’t want a bath,” he complained. “Baths are boring.”

“Come on, it’ll help you sleep,” Rhett said, pulling Link instead towards the bathroom. “And you can play with your boats.”

Link went reluctantly and sat down on the edge of the bath while Rhett ran the water. Rhett placed a hand on Link’s thigh and rubbed it absent-mindedly as the tub filled up. The room started to fill with steam and the smell of bubble bath - Rhett thought maybe it would help him sleep too.

“Do you need help getting undressed?” Rhett asked, breaking the silence.

Link nodded and got to his feet. Rhett took hold of the hem of his pajama top. He felt Link shiver as the back of his fingers grazed Link’s soft skin.

“Arms up,” Rhett instructed, and pulled the top over Link’s head. He kissed his forehead and dropped the garment on the floor. Link gave a little ‘mm’ of pleasure. Next Rhett opened the knot on Link’s pajama bottoms and loosened them before pulling them down and revealing the Star Wars y-fronts Link liked to wear when they played like this. Rhett pulled down the underwear as well and instructed Link to step out of them.

Link placed his hand on Rhett’s shoulder for balance and lifted his feet one at a time. Rhett smiled to himself - Link was perfectly capable of balancing on one foot, but Rhett appreciated him reaching for support.

“Can I get in yet?” Link asked, peering into the bathtub.

“It’s not full yet baby, you might get burnt on the running water.”

“Okay Daddy,” Link said. Huffing, he sat down cross-legged on the floor and folded his arms across his chest.

“Almost ready,” Rhett said gently. He rolled up his shirt sleeves and put his hand in the water to check the temperature. He adjusted the hot tap and let it run for another couple of minutes until he was satisfied. “Okay, in you get,” he said.

Link reached his arms up towards Rhett and grinned.

Rhett rolled his eyes. “You’re getting to big for me to carry Link.”

“Just this time?” Link said.

“Rhett couldn’t help smiling at the pathetic look on Link’s face. “Okay then, come on.” He hooked his arms under Link’s and helped him to his feet. Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s neck and (mostly under Link’s own power) they got Link into the bath.

“Good boy,” Rhett cooed as Link got settled. He pulled a basket of toys out from under the sink and let Link pick out his favorites.

While Link amused himself with his toy boats, Rhett soaped up a sponge and rubbed it carefully over Link’s shoulders. Neither spoke as Rhett methodically washed Link’s back, shoulders and arms.

Rhett’s hand dipped below the water level and sponged at his dick. When Link smiled encouragingly, Rhett poured body wash into his hand and reached directly for Link’s cock. He rubbed the soap into his balls and along the length of his dick.

“I think it’s clean Daddy,” Link said, amusement in his voice.

“Almost,” Rhett said, continuing to work his hand over Link’s length. He could feel Link getting hard and wanted to get him off. When Link was fully hard, he started whining.

“It’s okay baby, almost clean,” Rhett said, hearing the arousal in his own voice. He started pumping quickly and thoroughly until Link was almost shaking.

“Oh Daddy,” Link moaned, “I feel funny.” He came with a small grunt, and immediately started giggling.

Rhett couldn’t help joining in. “Did that feel nice?” He asked, and Link nodded enthusiastically. “Let’s get you out of that dirty water.”

Rhett helped Link out of the bath and wrapped him in a warm fluffy towel from the towel rack. “Such a good boy,” Rhett muttered as he gently dried Link’s skin. When he was satisfied that link was completely dry, he wrapped the towel around his shoulders and hugged him tightly against his chest. Link was rarely so pliant and Rhett liked to make the most of it. 

“Bedtime?” he said eventually, kissing the top of Link’s head.


	2. Sounding

They silently returned to the bedroom, Link clinging to his security blanket. Rhett took a fresh pair of pajamas and underpants out of the dresser and helped Link change into them and get into bed.

“Do you want your nighttime underwear so you don’t wet the bed?” Rhett asked. Link hated the adult diapers Rhett had got him, but sometimes he was willing to wear one, just to please his Daddy.

Link shook his head vigorously. “I won’t need it if I can use my plug.”

“Plug?” Rhett said, not getting what Link was talking about.

“Yeah,” Link said innocently. “To stop the pee leaking out.”

“Oh right,” Rhett nodded, realising he was referring to a set of sounds and penis plugs they rarely used. “You want to stop your cute little cock from leaking?”

Link giggled and hid his face behind his blanket. “Daddy!” He squealed, and peeked out. “Yeah, I think it’ll help.” 

Rhett smiled. How could a grown man look so cute? “Well okay. Why don’t you lie down and get ready and I’ll find it for you.”

He returned a while later and found Link lying on his back with his trousers pulled low and his cock exposed. He set the sterilised sounds on a tray on the bed and put on gloves. If a clean-freak like Link was letting him do this, he wasn’t taking any risks. He selected a medium sized silicone sound, tapered at one end, and spread lube over it. With his free hand, he dabbed some lube on the slit of Link’s flaccid cock and scooted a little closer on the bed.

Link’s expression didn’t give much away, but Rhett could tell he was nervous. ‘ _ Delightfully _ nervous’ was the expression Link had once used. “You ready baby?” Rhett said, moving the sound to Link’s dick.

“Yes Daddy,” Link said, gripping the bed sheets at his sides.

Rhett held Link’s cock straight up with one hand and poked the tip of the sound into Link’s urethra. Link just hummed contentedly as gravity helped the sound sink inside him. Rhett could only watch, fascinated as Link adjusted to the dilation.

When the rod was in as far as it would go, Rhett pulled on it experimentally. It slid easily out about an inch before dropping back inside. “Fuck Link,” Rhett muttered.

“You said a bad word!” Link gasped.

Rhett couldn’t help feeling impressed by Link’s ability to talk. Rhett’s own cock was rock hard and he was having enough trouble thinking straight. “Sorry,” he said. “I just love you so much, sometimes I forget how to be.”

He let go of Link’s dick and watched it flop against his stomach, It was almost hard now and Link hissed through his teeth at the impact. He glanced down and lifted his cock curiously, gently running his fingers along the length. “It looks so big,” he mused.

Rhett snorted a laugh and watched, transfixed, as Link fondled himself. He wasn’t usually allowed to touch himself when they played like this, but this was a special occurrence. 

Rhett picked up a stainless steel penis plug with a blue jewel on the end and wiped it with an alcohol wipe before covering it in lube. “Are you ready for your plug?” he asked.

Link threw his head back and closed his eyes, but he nodded enthusiastically.

Rhett took Link’s now fully-erect cock in one hand and carefully pulled out the sound. Link was moaning quietly, but he stayed perfectly still, for which Rhett was grateful. He applied a little more lube to Link’s slit before replacing the sound with the plug. It sunk easily into Link’s cock and Rhett pressed on the tip to catch it inside.

Rhett let out a breath he hadn't realised he’d been holding. He let go of Link’s cock and watched it bounce against his stomach, the jewel on the end glimmering in the light. Beautiful.

“You okay?” Rhett asked, prepared to remove it if necessary.

“It feels funny, but it’s okay Daddy,” Link said, “I don’t want to wet the bed.” He pulled up his pajamas and underpants - his erection poked obscenely out the top of his waistband. 

“Good boy,” Rhett said. He took off the latex gloves, put them on the tray and pushed the whole thing under the bed. “Would you like a bedtime story?”

“Yes please!” Link said, sitting up straight and bobbing excitedly.

Rhett joined him on the bed and propped himself up against the headboard. He picked up the book on Link’s nightstand and found his place. Link curled up beside him, resting his head on Rhett’s lap.

Rhett had barely made it through the first two pages before Link was sound asleep. Rhett checked his watch and laughed to himself when he realised it was only 8pm. He looked down lovingly at Link. He was constantly amazed at the way he could give up control to Rhett - he sure as hell wouldn’t do it for anyone else. Rhett couldn’t resist placing a hand on Link’s head and stroking gently. Rhett was soon nodding off too.


End file.
